User blog:Lancin Seikaze/A Traveler from Another World: Chapter 3
Chapter 3rd: A Place to Rest, A Place to Start. Explore! "Location: Grand Gaia Roads" The two walk further down the road out of Vriksha to find a town so they can rest after that fight. They followed Lance's mark on the map in hopes to find more information. Randall, as the mark points to. As they walked the sky seemed dark and gloomy and the wind blows through. Their wounds still hurt even after being treated by Lance. Just the work of magic. "Lancin: Where are we going next? We really need to rest, im getting worn out." "Windsoul: A Town, thats where we will rest. Maybe stop for something too." "Lancin: Good, More people to see!" After an hour of walking they finally got to the town of Tyma. It was night so the town was full of lights, the perfect time for resting. The town is small, had not so much people in there. It was simple, there were inns, diners, cafes and etc. "Lancin: Finally! We're here... Huff..." "Windsoul: Yup. The town of Tyma. Rest up and eat, we move sometime tomorrow." Lancin and Windsoul hasn't eaten for sometime so they were very hungry. They rushed to the diner and ordered a full course of meat dine goods. Unfortunately Lancin didnt have Zel (He does not even know Zel yet) so Windsoul decided to pay for the food, which was heavy on the pocket. Just to pass the night after eating, they walked to a nearby river and talked about things. "Lancin: Are you..... From Myria too?" "Windsoul: Yes... I am. An apprentice wind mage." Both being from Myria they understood each other very much, which was good for them. "Lancin: Myria has changed very much since that event that nearly destroyed our world." "Windsoul: Hah, it was all thanks to you that we were saved." "Lancin: Hmm, Well... Thats gone and done. We're back to novices here." "Windsoul: Thats why we should help each other up! Strive to get stronger and get back." "Lancin: This world is really very different from ours. I miss my friends I guess." "Windsoul: ..............(A sad face).... Oh.... Look at the time, we should be sleeping now." "Lancin: Uhh... Sure!" Lancin noticed the sad face on Windsoul, something mustve made him remember something else. Not minding it Lancin and Windsoul checked on an inn (And of course Windsoul payed). They slept peacefully until morning, but Windsoul still had something on his mind. They packed up and exited the inn but a stranger stopped them, a townsperson that needs adventurers. "Townsperson: Hey are you guys adventurers?" "Lancin: Uhh yeah, I guess." "Windsoul: Yep...?" "Townsperson: Here! I got some info about a tower with a teleporter on top of it, you guys might want to explore it" Lancin and Windsoul were surprised about that of course. They got excited and accepted the map the townsperson gave and thanked him. Another place to explore! So then they walked out of town and ran toward the tower's site. They plan on knowing where the teleporter goes to, either take them far away or take them closer to Randall. Who knows? "A Traveler from Another World: Chapter 3rd END" (Wanna know more about Lancin and his world? Go to my profile or talk to me!) (Want to contribute to the story or just get included? Talk to on chat or message me in my message wall!) Released Chapters: PROLOGUE: Lancin the Magus of Myria Chapter 1: From Zero to Progress Chapter 2: Overrun by Gods. Grand Gaia. Category:Blog posts